


I Got You

by roxashighwind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Season 8 finale spoilers, Spoilers, of a comforting variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes to the sounds of Crowley having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 8 FINALE SPOILERS. THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS OKAY? 
> 
> I hope I have warned enough for this. That being said, this was inspired by a friend's awesome artwork (seen [](http://flying-shark-activate.tumblr.com/image/50590270779%22here</a>\)%20of%20Sam%20and%20Crowley%20cuddling.%20%0A%0AThis%20has%20human!Crowley,%20and%20nightmares,%20and%20comfort,%20and%20sleepiness.%20%0AI%20hope%20you%20enjoy.)

He wakes in stages. First it’s the awareness that there’s something pressing against his side. The next is that whatever it is, it’s shaking and warm. He’s not alone and that kicks Sam awake a little faster, let s sound start to filter in. He’s not sure what he’s hearing at first, but he knows it’s not something good.

The whimpering becomes clear after a few groggy seconds, the feeling of grasping fingers against his shirt stretched tight across his chest. Sam instinctively turns toward the weight against his side, wrapping an arm over the body. As his arm slides around the shaking form of the other man in his bed, the whimpering breaks on a sob and fingers finally get a hold on his shirt, curling around the fabric.

Sam shifts, adjusting to hold him closer. “Shh, I’m here,” he murmurs without opening his eyes. The arm supporting the other man’s head bends at the elbow, just enough to start lightly running fingers through his hair. He’s learned over the last few weeks that the innocuous motion of running his fingers through Crowley’s hair is one of the surest ways to keep the nightmares at bay.

“S-am...” His voice is hoarse, choked a bit the tears.

“I got you.” He isn’t stupid enough to say “you’re safe,” because none of them are and he refuses to lie to this broken man like that. “I got you, Crowley.” Sam holds him closer with the arm around his body, doing what he can to comfort the former demon when he’s so exhausted himself.

“I-I...” Crowley holds tighter to Sam’s shirt and presses his face against his chest, taking the comfort as it’s given. “I don’t think I can do this, Moose,” he whispers haltingly. Another sob catches him off guard and his body shakes with it. Tears fall from his eyes unbidden and soak slowly into Sam’s shirt. Crying is still something that he doesn’t know how to handle, the overwhelming amount of emotion that has been muted for so very, very long.

They’re working on it together, and Sam opens his eyes just a little, enough to look at the ex-King of Hell pressed against him, trusting him to shoo the monsters away. He watches carefully, keeps his eyes on Crowley and his fingers running through his hair until the shakes subside. There hasn’t been a night free of this kind of thing yet, but Sam doesn’t expect there to be one for a long while.

“We can get through this. It sucks less after a while.” Exhaustion makes him less eloquent than he’d normally be, but it can’t be helped and they both know it.

Crowley relaxes in increments, tears drying. He seems to sink against Sam, soaking in his warmth and the comfort he provides. “I hope you’re right,” he says after a long time, a sleepy whisper. He yawns and bumps his head against Sam’s chin before settling, fingers still curled into the worn fabric of Sam’s t-shirt.

Sam doesn’t say it, but he hopes so, too.

 


End file.
